The Creature
The Following are articles are taken from various stories detailing the unknown creature than vanished as quickly as it appeared. James Botch Diary, Entry #23, 1767 I sit here writing the final entry of my life,i have just arrived back home from the year long journey to some unknown islands and back.Me and my crew went to the islands to rid of the beast that was attacking our towns and murdering our citizens.The beast killed twenty of our crew members trying to unload it from the ship onto the islands but it was worth it.The beast was a demon we tried killing it multiple times but nothing seemed to work that's why we finally captured it and took it from our home.The beast killed my entire family so to save others from it was rewarding but...The remaining words were unreadable due to scribbles and age. Edward Bolick Scientific Journal, Entry #112, 1899 My Scientific Study's have gave me some exciting results about this creature i found in the caves of North Carolina! The creature seems to feed only on the flesh of humans and apes perhaps due to the connection between the two, although due to the sacrifice of my wife and eldest son it seems the creature prefers the flesh of males over females,i have yet to do this test with apes although i expect the same results.Although it is possible my youngest son Mark might produce some results as well, thanks to his young age. Ethan Jamison letter to his parents, 1945 Dear Mother and Father. I write to you to inform you that by the time you receive this i will no longer be among the living.I have suffered events that will scar me for life,scars so deep they haunt me in my dreams and every time i close my eyes the events that i saw repeat themselves.The events i am about to describe that haunt me should be taken seriously and i want you to take this letter to the local police as soon as you get done reading this. Three days earlier me and Jennie were exploring the woods trying to find some mushrooms for our stew when we spotted a hurt creature in the woods,we could not identify what kind of creature it was but we assisted it anyway as the creature did not put up any resistance as we carried it back to our house to nurture it back to full health.We kept it in the guest room in a bed on the floor Jennie made for it,for the first two days the creature put up no resistance just lying their as Jennie nurtured it's wounds and also fed it some left over pork we had from our pigs although it was reluctant to eat it.Everything was fine until yesterday,i was outside cutting wood for the fire when i heard a scream from the house, i quickly realized it was Jennie and rushed to the house.When i arrived i heard another scream but not Jennie it sounded like a high-pitched ape scream, i quickly rushed to the guest room and saw the scars that haunt me.The creature had Jennie's body on the ground as it was eating her stomach organs in which it had ripped open her stomach to get to, as soon i entered the room the creature looked over at me and immediately charged at me i quickly shut the door, but the creature easily broke through and continued to lung at me i ran down the stairs and into the main room i quickly caught the creature leaping at me and threw it against the wall.I was able to unlock the metal door to the cellar and stood in front of it wanting the creature to lung at me, when it did i was able to catch it and throw it down the cellar i quickly locked the door back and threw the key down between the cracks in the floorboard.I went and sat in the corner of the room and i have been their since, i am about to board up the windows and doors and also bury Jennie beside the house.Please inform Mark about this incident to, im sure he would want to know the fate of his daughter. -Love, your son Ethan. Cherokee County NC Local Newspaper,January 23,1978 Residents of Murphy were devastated yesterday as five teenage boys were found dead in the abandoned house west of town,the body's were found inside the house by local resident and hiker Sam Silver after he noticed the doors to the house were pried open.Four of the boys were found on the central floor ripped open and their faces mauled, one boys face was so torn up that he half of his skull could be seen.The final boy was found in the basement laying against the wall with a knife in one hand and a large opening in his stomach in which authorities say was the cause of the death.Authorities also found the skeletal remains of Ethan Jamison under the floorboards that were ripped up near the old cellar door,Ethan went missing thirty-three years ago. Authorities are currently listing it as quadruple murder-suicide. Cherokee County NC Local Newspaper,January 30,1978 Residents of Andrew were shocked yesterday as the remains of Michell Williams and her boyfriend Jacob Bolick were found outside of their cabin home in the woods.Michell was found by authorities with her chest and stomach ripped open and some vital organs missing,while her boyfriend was found almost gone completely as half of the meat on his body was gone and his skeletal remains had bite marks on them.Authorities are linking the case to the incident outside of Murphy just days ago,Authorities are recommending residents living in the woods to lock their doors and if possible avoid leaving without assistance or some kind of weapon in hand. Cherokee County NC Local Newspaper,March 13,1978 It was a little of month ago when the death of seven citizens happened within days of each other,The eighth reported death almost happened.Michael Bolick was returning home from the town when he was attacked by a mystery creature, Michael reported the creature bit down on his arm and would not let go the creature tucked it's claws into his chest and tried to rip it open.Michael was able push the creature off of him and get inside of his house, Michael then equipped his shotgun and shot the creature right in the face, the creature then stumbled about and ran off into the woods with a trail of blood.Michael declined to comment, authorities have began a search in the woods for the creature. Cherokee County NC Local Newspaper,March 25,1978 Authorities have reported that they have found the remains of the creature that attacked Michael and possibly the one that was the killer of the citizens back in January.Police reported finding a skull with dried blood in it's mouth and also human bones are also reported to have been found along side it.The mouth of the skull is reported to match the bite on Michael. Kemba Bolick Diary, Entry #1,1879 I have finally finished my home in the land of America as i was able to escape my home country of Germany as my family is said to be cursed by the residents their due to a incident that happened years ago,i have decided to change my last name from Botch to Bolick hoping to start a new life here. I also saw some kind of beat roaming the woods perhaps me and my son Edward can go Hun-The line suddenly stops with blood on the rest of the torn page. Victim and suspects list of the Cherokee killings of 1978 ' Teenage victims of January-' Seth Johnson(Deceased)-Victim Ryan Davis(Deceased)- Victim Mark Hungry(Deceased)- Victim Gary Murphy(Deceased- Victim Gerald Bolick(Deceased)- Suspect Victims of January 30 Michell Williams (Deceased)- Victim Jacob Bolick(Deceased)- Victim ' Victims of March' Michael Bolick-Victim Unidentified victims A suspected amount of 54 victims were announced in July, 1980, 36 of them Bolicks, 14 of them Silvers. Story by Blindknyttstories Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Original Story